Ai Shiteru Yoh
by Naru Chica Hautica
Summary: Cosas nuevas están pasando en la pensión, Hao llega a vivir ahí, Yoh y Anna, confundidos en un amor inocente y lleno de pasión joven, Hao que intenta destruír eso, dolor, corazones rotos ¿podrá una gota de amor alegrar sus vidas? lean y dejen REVIEWS plis


Ai Shiteru…Yoh

Por: Naru Asakura quien regresa del lado oscuro para hacer sus fic incoherentes (es que ella no tenía dinero para iluminación) y su espíritu acompañante, la malvada Kohami, ¡ah, y Hao, quien decidió aparecer constantemente por alguna extraña razón.

Naru: ¡hola, e pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad de mi pieza escuchado Awaya R.- y mucho de Nightwish y bueno e ideado un nuevo fic, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic…si, es incoherente, pero va a ser un totalmente YohxAnna bueno, y otras parejas por ahí metidas

Hao: ¿yo estoy incluido?

Naru: si, tu eres muy importante, eres el lapso de confusión entre Yoh y Anna…así que no te vallas

Kohami: - con ojos de asesina - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡USTEDES!

Hao y Naru: .. …

Kohami: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ustedes se comieron mis chocolates!

Naru: ¡¡todo fue idea de Hao! Yo no quería, y mil veces no quería

Hao: ¡¡oye no me eches todo el vuelto a mi!

Kohami: ¡¡respondan o los mato!

Naru: o.o…

Hao: esta bien, fuimos nosotros

Naru: ..

Kohami: ¬¬! ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Hao: teníamos hambre

Naru: que relajado ¬.¬ ..

Kohami: tendrán que pagarlo…¡¡pagarlo!

Hao: bueno

Naru: TT-TT no tengo dinero

Kohami: consigue

Hao: si, consigue

Naru: ¬¬…bueno…mejor comienzo esto que está que arde

Hao: si nn

Kohami: empieza antes de que te mate

Naru: ¡¡aquí les va!

Ai Shiteru…Yoh

Eran las tres de la mañana en la pensión Asakura, todos parecían estar durmiendo, todos… a excepción de ella, sentada en el umbral de la ventana, sumida en la plena oscuridad de su habitación, pensaba, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, pues hoy había recibido una carta de la abuela de Yoh, esta carta decía que Hao había sobrevivido, y que se vendría a vivir con ellos, ya habían pasado dos años, ¿por qué ahora, ¿Por qué? dijo ella en un susurro, ya tenían quince años, la relación entre Yoh y ella no era muy amorosa, seguían las mismas disputas a la hora de las comidas, y Anna siempre era la que oponían el orden en la pensión, lo de Hao sería muy difícil, acostumbrarse aun loco demente no será fácil dijo ella apoyándose más en el umbral, pero…eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupada y no le dejaba dormir, era Yoh, su Yoh no dejaba a la Itako dormir ni un poco, pues ella solo podía pensar en el, de su cabeza no lo podía quitar, era como una maldición, su sonrisa la perseguía todo el día, pero…dijo ella, pero no pasa nada, y está claro que nunca pasará dijo con voz seca, una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Kyouyama, ¡que haces Anna! No debes llorar dijo llorando con más intensidad, eres fuerte Anna, hazte a la idea, el no te quiere como tu lo quieres a él ¿Qué acaso no comprendes niña tonta? Se decía mientras las lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, debería ir a buscarlo, decirle que lo amo pensó, pero soy una cobarde, me da miedo ir a buscarlo, de todas formas soy muy orgullosa, prefiero que esto me siga apretando el corazón dijo al aire, prefiero verlo de lejos y seguir escondiendo este sentimiento, pero me estoy destrozando… por último suspiró con resignación y se limpió las lágrimas que iban cayendo una a una, se levantó suavemente y abrió la puerta, pensó en ir a la habitación de él, pero algo la detuvo, era el miedo, no dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no puedes caer en esto Kyouyama dijo llorando, y bajó las escaleras con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la luz y sacó la leche del refrigerador, se sirvió un poco y se sentó en una silla mientras lloraba a mares, ¿Qué haces estúpida? No llores así dijo ella, esto es ridículo

¿: ¿Qué es ridículo?

Y…Yoh dijo la Itako mientras ocultaba sus lágrimas

Yoh: ¿por qué lloras Anita? Dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de ella

Anna: - recuperando su tono frío e siempre – no estoy llorando, tengo una basura en el ojo – tallándose los ojos –

Yoh: a mi no me engañas – sonríe –

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrísa que la hacía estremecerse pensó, te dije que no me pasa nada dijo secamente ¿y que se supone que haces aquí?

Yoh: - sonríe – es que oí unos pasos y salí a ver que ocurría, no pensé que estuvieras despierta, y llorando, ¿no vas a decirme por que?

Anna: - pensando - ¿Por qué parece tan preocupado por mi? – Hablando – te dije que no estoy llorando – dijo mientras otra lágrima salía de sus intensos ojos negros –

Yoh: - se acerca – no me gusta eso Anna

Anna: ¿Qué…que cosa?

Yoh: no me gusta que no confíes en mí, se supone que debes decirme lo que te pasa, se supone que ambos debemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, como buenos prometidos

Anna: prometidos – pensando – solo eso, nada más una unión hecha por los padres, solo eso – hablando - ¿y por qué te importa tanto?

Yoh: pues por que – poniéndose un poco nervioso – bueno por que… eres mi prometida… y no me gusta verte triste

Anna: a ti no te gusta ver triste a nadie

Yoh: en especial a ti Anita nn

Anna: - impresionada - ¿por qué Yoh…por qué?

Yoh: - se acerca más a ella - ¿quieres saberlo?

Anna: - un poco nerviosa – s…si

Yoh: - se acerca hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella – por que… yo… yo… te amo – se acerca hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura

Anna estaba impresionada, le costaba creerlo, Yoh, su Yoh la estaba besando, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso, pasó sus manos por la espalda de el, lo abrazó, sin dejar de besarlo, estuvieron así un buen rato, no querían separarse, era como si todo el tiempo se les hubiera parado de repente, como si nada importara, ni menos ser vistos, eso daba lo mismo, todo daba lo mismo ahora, mientras los dos estuvieran juntos el mundo podía valer mierda (N/N: sorry por el vocabulario es que es inspiración) así estuvieron, hasta que se les acabó la respiración, Anna miró a Yoh con sus intensos ojos negros, algo agitada, pero esta no era una de las miradas frías que siempre le daba, esta era una mirada tranquila llena de ternura, una mirada que él jamás avía visto en ella, una mirada que lo encantaba

Anna: yo…yo también te amo – lo abraza –

Yoh: - sonríe - ¿y no me vas a decir por qué estabas llorando?

Anna: - se acurruca en el pecho de Yoh – tonteras mías… solo eso – sonríe –

Yoh: - le seca las lágrimas y la besa de nuevo por un buen rato… hasta que se les termina la respiración –

Anna: - se levanta de la silla - ¿quieres jugo?

Yoh: ¿¿de naranja?

Anna: - abriendo el refrigerador – si

Yoh: nn sii

Anna: - saca el jugo y le sirve a Yoh en un vaso y se lo da –

Yoh: - toma su jugo con placer – nn… ven acá

Anna: - se acerca y se sienta el las piernas del shaman…su shaman…y se acurruca en su pecho –

Yoh: - pensando – TT-TT alfin…alfin… ¡alfin! Esto es todo lo que siempre deseé, soy tan feliz – Anita…he pensado…deberíamos…no se… - pensando- me va a matar T-T – hablando – aver…como te lo explico…deberíamos… em… dejar que Horo entre a la casa…no puede seguir durmiendo en la casa del perro… ¿Anita…Ani… - haciendo una cara de que tierna se ve ella –

Anna: - profundamente dormida – Y…Yoh…

Yoh: esta soñando con migo nn

Anna: Yoh...debes…entrenar…

Yoh: TTuTT bueno…por lo menos está soñando con migo – la toma en brazos cuidadosamente y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a la pieza de ella, la deja en el futon…la arropa bien y le da un besito en la frente – que hermosa se ve durmiendo… - se dirige hasta la puerta – hasta mañana amor – sale de la pieza de Anna, junta la puerta y se va a su pieza-

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos estaban tomando desayuno…bueno…casi todos…faltaba...

Pilika: ¿Dónde está Anna?

Ren: ¬.¬ si, no la e visto…

Yoh: debe estar cansadita nn

Horo: - desde afuera - ¡¡déjenme entrar, ¡¡¡Déjenme entrar!

Pilika: no, tú te quedas afuera

Yoh: oh vamos, dejémoslo entrar – se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre –

Horo: ¡¡¡sii! – entrando –

Ren: ¬¬ o demonios, se arruinó el desayuno

Horo: ¬.¬ ¿y tu que sabes tiburón?

Ren: - parándose de la silla y sacando su cuchilla, a todo esto Bason aparece al lado de Ren - ¿¡a quien le dices tiburón?

Jun: hermano tranquilízate --.--

Horo: - yendo hacia Ren con Kororo al lado - ¡¡a ti! ¿Ves algún otro tiburón por aquí?

Ren: ¡¡no, lo único que veo es a un puercoespín lleno de grasa!

Horo: ¡¡tiburón!

Ren: ¡¡puercoespín lleno de grasa!

Horo: ¿¡y tu te crees tan flaquito? ¡¡Gordo!

Todos: O.o (N/N: ¬¬ que estúpido que es Horo)

Ren: ¡¡gordo tú!

Horo: ¡¡eres tan, pero tan gordo que eres talla ecuador!

Ren: ¡¡¡y tu eres tan gordo, pero tan gordo que necesitas una guía telefónica para encontrar tu trasero!

Todos: jajaja xD

Bason y Kororo: o.o…

Pilika: ¡¡dejen de pelear los dos!

Yoh: nn déjalos, es una prueba de que son muy buenos amigos

Amidamaru: T-T amo Yoh

Yoh: T-T Amidamaru

Lyserg: mh…

Ren: ¡tu hermana te defiende!

Horo: ¡¡no es cierto!

Pilika: ¬¬ ¡déjense de pelear el par de tarados!

Horo: te salvó la campana – se sienta –

Ren: ¬¬ más bien dicho a ti te salvó

¿: ¡No van a dejar de pelear el par de idiotas!

Horo: no

Yoh: Anita nn

Horo: o.o… ¿Anna?

Anna: - lanzándole una sandalia a Horo, que le dio de lleno en la cara – eso…por idiota

Pilika: gracias Anna, ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor

Tamao: ¿alguien quiere más huevos?

Horo: TT-TT

Ren: se lo merecía

Anna: mh…

Yoh: TT-TT ¿y tu ya no me saludas?

Anna: hola

Yoh: ¬.¬ mh… - pasando por su lado y susurrando – después te la cobro – se sienta –

Tamao: ¿señorita Anna…desayuna?

Anna: ¬.¬ no sabes, vine aquí a verlos comer

Tamao: - no entendiendo la "broma", le sirve el desayuno a Anna, quien se sienta al lado de Yoh –

Yoh: nn ¿y que vamos a hacer hoy?

Anna: ¬¬ hoy llega el tarado de tu hermano

Yoh: ah si, lo olvidé nnU jijijiji

Anna: ¬¬ (pensando) amo cuando sonríe -

Yoh: jeje

Anna: ¿y quien le dio permiso para que entrara Horo?

Horo e Yoh: - asustados-

Anna: ¬¬ déjenme adivinar ¿fue Yoh cierto?

Yoh: TT-TT perdón Anita, es que me daba pena

Anna: no importa Yoh, siempre y cuando no haga desorden

Horo: ¡¡sii!

Todos: OO

Ren: ¿estás bien Kyouyama?

Jun: oh, algo le picó

Pilika: ¡¡voy a buscar el termómetro! – se levanta –

Horo: nn

Lyserg: ¿segura que está bien?

Tamao: - se desmaya –

Yoh: ¿Qué le ven de malo? Anita puede ser mucho más linda cuando quiere ¿cierto?

Anna: ¬¬

Después de terminado el desayuno, todos hacían sus actividades casi diarias, Anna vigilaba a Yoh entrenar (N/N: por cierto en la pensión habían construido un gimnasio para que Yoh pudiera entrenar sin problemas ¬.¬ y no me miren con esta cara, se me acaba de ocurrir) en el nuevo gimnasio, Ren también estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, Lyserg, Pilika, Jun y Horo estaban viendo TV y Tamao estaba cocinando.

En el gimnasio

Yoh: TT-TT Anita…

Anna: ¿si?

Yoh: TT-TT esto duele – sujetando unas enormes vasijas en sus manos mientras hacía el entrenamiento de la silla invisible – ¿puedo quitarme la polera?

Anna: si ¬¬

Ren: ¬¬ que tonto

Yoh: - deja las vasijas y se quita la polera, y luego toma las vasijas otra vez – TT-TT este entrenamiento es horrible

Ren: - haciendo pesas - ¬¬ que quejón eres

Anna: cállate tu (pensando) demonios, este entrenamiento a dado frutos… ahora esta echo todo un churro ¿que… que estoy diciendo por Dios? -…)

Yoh: o.o.

Ren : o.o.

Anna: bien Yoh, ahora has 1000 abdominales con pesas de 7 kilos en tus brazos, muévete

Yoh: TT-TT – tomando las pesas y poniéndoselas – TT-TT – haciendo los abdominales –

Anna: bien

Ren: - soltando las pesas – ah voy a ver TV, estoy muy aburrido – se va –

Yoh: - dejando de hacer abdominales –

Anna: ¿y tu por qué paras? No te he dicho que te detengas ¬.¬

Yoh: - levantándose – tú me debes algo

Anna: ¿¿O.o? ¿Qué cosa?

Yoh: - acercándose a Anna y tomándola de la cintura – mi besito de buenos días, se te olvidaba – sonríe pícaramente –

Anna: ¬/¬ Yoh por Dios, estás entrenando, no es tiempo para bes… la rubia no alcanzó a terminar por que Yoh le plantó un beso en los labios, Anna se relajó, y se dejó llevar por el beso, Yoh en un movimiento de estupidez, perdió el equilibrio y se fue guarda abajo con Anna, quedando el sobre ella

Anna: ¬¬ Yoh

Yoh sonríe dulcemente y le da otro beso a la rubia, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda sudada (N/N: recordemos por favor que Anna está usando jeans negros y una blusa negra algo ajustada) el no perdió el tiempo, y desabrochó algunos botones de la blusa de la chica, Anna entre suspiros le dijo: ¿Qué haces Asakura?

Yoh: - besándole el cuello - pues… solo sigo mis deseos Anita

Anna: - pasando sus manos por el pecho de Yoh – no creas que será tan fácil Asakura

Yoh: - sonríe pícaramente - ¿a si? – la besa tiernamente en los labios – tengo ganas de ti

Anna: - mirando a todas partes acariciando la espalda de Yoh – en el gimnasio no, alguien podría ver

Yoh: - besándole el cuello - ¿y que?

Anna: ¿Cómo que y que?

Yoh: - besando un poco más abajo – a mi no me importa

Anna: a mi si

Mientras tanto, donde todos los que estaban viendo TV

Tamao: - llegando – está servido ¿Dónde están el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna?

Ren: Anna estaba entrenando a Yoh, espero que no lo mate

Jun: yo voy a buscarlos, no se preocupen

Pilika: yo te acompaño – se levanta del sillón con Jun y se van al gimnasio –

Jun: - susurrando y escondiéndose detrás de un poste para que no la vieran – ¡ei Pi, ven!

Pilika: - se acerca donde estaba Jun - ¿Qué?

Jun: mira esto – apuntando donde estaban Yoh y Anna –

Pilika: ¡hay que encantador!

Jun: así que resultaron quererse estos dos

Pilika: se les notaba a kilómetros

Jun: vamos a ver un poco más

Pilika: ¡espera un poco! ¿¡Anna tiene desabrochada la blusa?

Jun: ¿¡que? – saca unos binoculares de quien sabe donde y se pone a ver junto con Pilika –

Pilika: o.o. Dios esto va enserio

Jun: o.o… no me lo esperaba de Anna

Mientras, con Yoh y Anna

Anna: - dejando de besar a Yoh - ¿oíste algo?

Yoh: no – le besa el cuello lentamente –

Anna: - levantándose -estoy segura de que hay alguien aquí –

Yoh: TT-TT demonios

Jun: - escondiéndose más y susurrando – hagamos esto, hagamos como que estamos recién llegando –

Pilika: si – sale ¡¡Yoh, Anna, a cenar!

Yoh: TT-TT rayos

Anna: ¬¬ uy demonios

Jun y Pilika aparecen en frente de Yoh y Anna

Jun: que bueno que los encon… o.o... Anna

Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué?

Pilika: - riendo – tienes la…

Jun, Pilika e Yoh: blusa desabrochada

Anna: O/O – dándose vuelta y abrochándose la blusa – u/ú ejem… ustedes no han visto nada

Pilika: ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Jun: - susurrando – como si no lo supieras

Yoh: ¿Qué dijiste? nn

Jun: n… nada

Anna: ¬/¬ vamos adentro ¿si?

Todos se van adentro a comer, una vez adentro

Horo: ¿Qué te pasa Anna? Estás roja como tomate

Pilika: tuvo un entrenamiento agitado – mirando a Anna -

Anna: ¬¬ nada que te importe

Horo: ahp – se come su comida –

Tamao: señorita Anna, - susurrándole al oído – tiene la blusa desarreglada

Anna: ¬/¬ demonios – se arregla la blusa –

Pilika: jeje

Jun: - comiendo – yo no digo nada

Yoh: nn

Ren: ¿y por qué parece que Yoh tiene más cara de idiota que de costumbre?

Yoh: o.o… em… yo… por que si

Horo: ¬¬ a mi no me engañas, algo hiciste

Yoh: - nervioso – na… nada

Ren: ¬¬ si claro, admítelo

Anna: ¬¬ ¿por qué no se dejan de decir estupideces y se comen su comida?

Yoh: eso

Jun: - mirandolos con cara pícara - bueno

Horo: a mi nadie me engaña, puedo oler el engaño

Ren: ¬¬ tu no puedes ni oler tu propia hediondez

Horo: ¿¡que te pasa tiburón? – se levanta y amenaza a Ren con en puño –

Ren: ¡nada! – Se levanta también - ¿¡quieres ir afuera?

Horo: ¡está bien por mí!

Ren: - se dirige a la puerta con Horo y la abre –

Horo: - sale - ¡te las verás con migo!

Ren: bueno - cierra la puerta con llave y deja a Horo afuera –

Horo: ¡¡noo!

Todos: jajajaj

Anna: ¬¬ ash… no tengo hambre, me voy – se levanta y se va a su pieza –

Ren: o.o… lo siento

Yoh: ¿Anita? – la sigue con la mirada – Anita…

Jun: mh…

Pilika: mejor comamos que se enfría

Todos: - comen en silencio y Tamao le abre a Horo –

Después de comida, en la pieza de Anna

¿: ¿¿Anna? Ábrenos

Anna: ¿Jun? O.o… ¿¿Pilika? – abre la puerta – O.o ¿Qué?

Jun y Pilika: - entran y cierran la puerta –

Jun: - mirando a Anna con cara pícara – tu… picarona

Anna: o.o ¿Qué hice ahora?

Pilika: - sentándose en el futon con Anna y Jun – más bien dicho, que no hiciste

Anna: o.o…

Jun: lo vimos todo Anna

Anna: O/O qu…qu….que ¿cuafn… ¿¡que?

Pilika: lo vimos todo xD jaja

Anna: o.o… demonios ¿Por qué me espían?

Jun: nadie te espía…

Pilika: fue sin querer… de repente lo vimos… ¿desde cuando que se quieren tanto e?

Anna: pues… desde anoche xD

Jun: xD jaja, pues… se ven muy bien juntos

Pilika: si

Anna: O/O

Pilika: jaja, bueno, te dejamos, no queremos molestar – se levanta junto con Jun y se van –

Anna: …. O/O ¡¡¡ahhhh!

Después de un rato, Anna avía ido a ver la TV, y todo parecía estar bien, hasta que suena el timbre

Todos: - se quedan helados –

Yoh: - algo nervioso – creo que… voy a abrir… - se dirige hasta la puerta lentamente, y gira la manilla – o.o…

¿: Hola hermanito

Lyserg: ¡¡tu!

Ren: ¬¬ contrólate estúpido –

Hao: - entrando con sus maletas – hola rata verde

Lyserg: grrrr

Hao: hola Ren Tao, hola rosa y hermana del pinchudo, hola pinchudo, - con tono seductor – hola Anna

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: entra Hao, tienes tu habitación al lado de la de Ren

Hao: gracias hermanito – sube las escaleras y se acomoda en su pieza –

Luego en un rato, todos estaban cenando, era tal vez la cena más callada que habían tenido, nadie se atrevía a hablar, y ese silencio de hacía incomodo

Hao: - comiendo - ¬¬ ya dejen de mirarme así, e cambiado, ahora ya no quiero asesinar a los humanos, solo quiero seguir mi vida

Yoh: nn si vamos chicos, denle una oportunidad a Hao

Ren: mh… supongo que está bien

Horo: podríamos hacerlo compadre ¿Qué dicen?

Lyserg: ¬¬ me rehúso

Hao: oh vamos Lyserg, no seas, lamento lo de tus padres, en serio, y se que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

Todos: O.O ¿y a este quien le lavó el cerebro?

Hao: Silver con sus estúpidas películas de Barney, casi me traumo

Todos menos Anna: jaja xD

Tamao: ¿joven Hao quiere más arroz?

Hao: seguro preciosa

Tamao: - se sonroja y le sirve más arroz –

Hao: gracias – le guiña el ojo -

Horo: ¬¬ mh…

Anna:- comiendo tranquilamente – veo que sigues tan lacho como siempre

Hao: seguro nena – le guiña el ojo -

Anna: ¬¬ no me vengas con eso Asakura 2

Yoh: - mirando incómodo- ¬¬ mh…

Hao: lo siento hermanito yo soy sí

Jun: trata de no ser tan así

Hao: jeje

Después de cenar, ya todos estaban durmiendo, todos menos Anna, seguía despierta, pensaba mucho, pensaba en oscuridad, detestaba que Hao estuviera en la misma casa que ella, era algo que la chocaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucha que suena la puerta

Anna: si no eres Hao pasa

¿: - entrando – Anita

Anna: ah… Yoh… eres tú

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa amor?

Anna: - se sienta en su futon junto con Yoh – nada Yoh, solo necesito que me abraces

Yoh: - abraza a Anna muy tiernamente – nn tranquila Anita, yo estoy aquí

Anna: no se, pero pienso que Hao no va a ser muy fácil aquí

Yoh: démosle una oportunidad

Anna: pero… ¿viste como me miraba en la cena?

Yoh: te mira por que eres muy bonita… yo también te miro

Anna: pero es distinto, tu eres a quien yo amo, ese tipo no tiene nada que ver

Yoh: mh… tienes razón

Anna: pero… quiero olvidarme… - agarra a Yoh del cuello de la camisa y lo besa suavemente – no quiero que te vallas, quédate – lo abraza –

Yoh: si – recuesta a Anna en el futon y la empieza a besar, primero lentamente, después un poco más apasionado – te amo

Anna: y yo a ti – lo abraza –

_Hay veces que, mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,_

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor, para hacer mi alecha en mi tempestad,_

_Pensando en ti, paso el día pensando en ti. _

Yoh: - le desabrocha la blusa y le besa con cuidado el cuello, le desabrocha el sostén y empieza a tocar… otras cosas

Anna: - le besa la frente y le desabrocha los pantalones.

_Enséñame, a escuchar tus labios a leer el sol,_

_Llevame, a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._

_Pensando en ti, duermo en odio pensando en ti._

Anna suelta pequeños gemidos, e Yoh le besa el cuello hasta llegar a donde estaba tocando, así estuvieron por un largo rato, besándose apasionada y desesperadamente, como si El mundo se les fuera acabar en cada beso, el le desabrochó los pantalones a ella, besó su estomago y luego la besó en los labios.

_¿Dónde estás, tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar,_

_Pues solo nunca yo podré encontrar,_

_La forma de ser libre, quiero despertar,_

_Pensando en ti, acuno mi alma pensando en ti,_

_Paso el día pensando en ti._

Se besaban casi desesperadamente, Yoh tocaba a Anna con ternura, ella solo gemía y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, Yoh de quitó los pantalones, besaba a Anna en el cuello, y más abajo.

_Paso el día pensando en ti. _

A la mañana siguiente, ya todos estaban despiertos, todos menos Yoh y Anna, que no aparecían por ninguna parte, pero nadie se limitó a buscarlos, a excepción de Pilika y Jun.

Jun: tienen que estar en la pieza de Anna, en donde más

Pilika: ¿tu crees que hayan pasado la noche?

Jun: si, conociendo a estos dos si

Pilika: ¿no hay nadie?

Jun: no, todos están tomando desayuno

Pilika: - abre la puerta lentamente – oh por Dios

Jun: OO - susurrando – que hermoso – se veía a Yoh y a Anna, muy sudados, desnudos, solo tapados por una sábana y durmiendo abrazados, muy, muy juntitos.

Pilika: creo que voy a llorar – cierra la puerta – será mejor dejarlos dormir, deben estar cansados

Jun: bajemos – bajan a tomar desayuno –

En la pieza de Yoh y Anna

Yoh: - va despertando de a poco – mh… - le limpia el sudor de la cara y abraza más a Anna y le besa los labios con delicadeza – mi amor – le limpia el sudor de la frente y sonríe – mi hermosa Anna, mía… y solo mía

Anna: - se mueve un poco y en sueños sonríe – mh… Yoh…

Yoh: nn

Anna: - despierta de apoco y se encuentra con el rostro sonriente de Yoh – hola

Yoh: - la besa –

Anna: m... – sonríe – te amo Yoh…

Yoh: - acurrucándose a su lado –

Anna: espera… ¿Qué hora es?... – viendo un reloj - ¡las 10:30!... demonios Yoh… nos quedamos dormidos… - se sienta –

Yoh: hay Anita, no empieces

Anna: levántate, debes ir a entrenar

Yoh: ¿no puedes perdonarme solo por hoy?

Anna: - le sonríe – está bien, solo por hoy, voy a bañarme, y para cuando haya vuelto debes estar vestido ¿bueno?

Yoh: - se sienta y bosteza – bueno

Anna: - lo besa, se levanta y entra al baño –

Yoh: - sonríe Autora: O.O ya sé… es el fic más raro que han visto en sus vidas… TT-TT pero me costo

Kohami: - con cara maliciosa- es basado en una experiencia personal jajaja

Naru: O/O oye no cuentes esas cosas aquí, esto lo lee mucha gente

Kohami: jajaja

Naru: T-T

Kohami: Naru y José, Naru y José

Naru: ¬¬ bien déjame… como iba diciendo, espero sus reviews, ¡¡ahí se ven! Cuídense, chao.

Kohami: ¡¡Naru y José!

Naru: TT-TT


End file.
